Lost in You
by hy'hanaa
Summary: [KyuSung] OS "Untuk malam ini saja, ijinkan aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku, Kim Yesung."


Yesung mengerutkan kening saat laki-laki itu mengulurkan sebuah _paper bag_ ke arahnya. Melemparkan pandangan bertanya yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman kecil.

"Bukalah, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

Dengan sedikit ragu ia menerimanya. Kerutan di dahinya semakin menjadi ketika ia merasakan seberapa berat bungkusan itu. Perlahan ia menaruh di atas meja, bunyi 'duk' pelan membuatnya bisa sedikit menebak, dan ketika ia membuka, mengeluarkan bungkusan kertas cokelat dari dalam, senyumnya merekah, sepasang mata hitam miliknya berbinar.

"Bukankah ini _Carbernet_ – "

" – _Le Macchiole 2009 Paleo Cabernet Franc._ Langsung diterbangkan dari Toscana." Laki-laki itu melanjutkan dengan nada bangga, tertawa kecil saat melihat wajahnya semakin berbinar cerah.

"Jadi kau membelinya langsung di Toscana?"

"Kupikir aku sudah mengatakannya."

Ia menggeleng kecil, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke laki-laki itu dan berusaha tidak terus menerus melirik kearah bungkusan _wine_ di ujung jemari.

"Maksudku, bukankah kau pergi ke Lazio? Kupikir kau bertemu _client_ di sana."

"Lalu? Tidak ada hal yang aneh di sini Yesung-ah. Aku percaya bahwa Toscana dan Lazio masih berada di negara yang sama." Laki-laki itu menopang kepala dengan tangan kiri. Sepasang mata berwarna cokelat cerah itu menatapnya, begitu hangat dan – entahlah, ada sesuatu di sana yang selalu berhasil membuat napasnya tercekat untuk sesaat.

"Tetapi kau menyempatkan pergi ke Toscana, dan kau pergi hanya untuk membeli ini?"

Alis laki-laki itu terangkat, "Jangan berkata _hanya,_ aku membeli ini untukmu, itu bukan sekedar _hanya_ untukku."

Ada sesuatu aneh yang berdesir di dadanya, rasa hangat aneh yang mengalir begitu cepat hingga mulutnya terbungkam.

Laki-laki itu berdeham, menegakkan tubuh, raut wajahnya sedikit berubah ketika ia menyadari apa yang baru saja meluncur keluar dari bibirnya.

"Lebih baik kau mengambil gelas sekarang, kau tidak berpikir untuk menghabiskan dua botol w _ine_ ini bukan? Kau harus rela membaginya denganku," senyuman kecil itu kembali terlihat, senyuman kecil yang selalu ia sukai, senyuman yang membuat segalanya terasa baik-baik saja.

Ia mendengus kecil, meluncur turun dari kursi sebelum menghilang di balik meja bar, tersenyum masam saat berbagai hal kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

* * *

 _ **Cast :**_ _Yesung & Kyuhyun._

 _ **Rate :**_ _T_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance, Fluff, Hurt._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _They belong to themselves. But, the fanfic is mine_ _ **.**_

 _ **Warning :**_ _AU, BL, OOC, Typo(s),_ _unofficial_ _couple."_

 ** _"Lost in You"  
_**

 **Cloud'sHana -2015-**

* * *

Yesung pertama kali bertemu laki-laki itu pada pertengahan musim gugur tahun lalu di _Muse_ – salah satu bar yang selalu ramai di tengah kota. Dentuman musik yang menghentak bergema nyaring, dan aroma alkohol tercium hingga sudut-sudut toilet. Orang-orang yang datang berdalih melepas penat setelah hari panjang yang membuat mereka lelah, padahal alasan utama hanya untuk pelarian dari hal-hal yang mereka anggap memuakan. Dan mungkin itu juga salah satu alasan laki-laki itu datang – seolah tanpa tujuan.

Ia memperhatikan sejak laki-laki itu masuk, terlihat begitu kontras dengan suasana bar jika dilihat dari pakaiannya yang terlalu formal, bahkan laki-laki itu tampak seperti – tidak cocok untuk tempat seperti ini.

Dia terlihat terlalu berbeda.

Berjalan lurus ke arah meja bar sebelum mendudukan dirinya di kursi tinggi dan memesan satu gelas _blue moon_ tanpa benar-benar menatapnya. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil, membiarkan tangannya yang terlatih mencampurkan _gin, creme de violette, ice_ dan _lemon juice_ ke dalam _cocktail shaker._ Mengocok bahan-bahan itu sebelum menuangkan cairan berakhohol itu ke dalam _martini glass,_ dan menghiasi atasnya dengan potongan _lemon._

"Pesanan anda, Tuan."

Laki-laki itu mendongak, sebelah alisnya terangkat. Sepasang mata cokelat cerah itu menatapnya untuk beberapa saat – dan untuk sepersekian detik ia merasakan dunia di sekelilingnya berubah hening, seakan gaya gravitasinya berpusat pada tempat yang berbeda, seolah sepasang mata itulah yang menahannya berdiri di sana.

"Terima kasih." Laki-laki itu bergumam samar, memutuskan kontak mata mereka begitu cepat hingga ia terkesiap, namun ia berani bersumpah, ia melihat seulas senyum kecil yang tersungging di wajah laki-laki itu.

Yesung yakin usia laki-laki itu tidak lebih dari tiga puluh tahun. Setelan jas mahal dan jam tangan merk ternama yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya menegaskan bahwa dia dari kalangan atas. Dia – tampan, dengan rambut hitam dan kulit pucat, tubuhnya tinggi dengan sepasang kaki panjang yang terlihat indah – dan bibir yang sempurna.

"Apa kau pikir orang-orang itu bahagia?"

Ia baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi ia memperhatikan laki-laki itu. Suara musik terlalu keras hingga tidak memungkinkannya untuk mendengar suara laki-laki itu dengan jelas, namun karena sejak tadi ia terus melihat wajah laki-laki itu, ah bibir lebih tepatnya, ia dengan jelas mengerti apa yang dia katakan.

Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arahnya, seolah menegaskan bahwa dia sedang berbicara dengannya. Tanpa sadar ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ya?"

"Orang-orang di sana – " laki-laki itu menunjuk dengan dagunya, ke arah orang-orang yang sedang menggerakan tubuh mengikuti dentuman musik yang menggema, tertawa bebas seolah semua beban sirna begitu saja dari bahu mereka, " – apa kau pikir mereka benar-benar bahagia?"

Ada sesuatu yang aneh dibalik suara yang mengalun, seakan laki-laki itu sedang berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri akan sesuatu. Ia berpikir sejenak, lalu senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya.

"Aku pikir aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk menilai tentang kebahagian orang lain, Tuan."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, mengalihkan pandangan, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menopang kepala.

"Hem, kau benar. Tidak ada yang memiliki hak untuk menilai orang lain. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di balik air mata yang bercucuran – " laki-laki itu menghela napas sejenak, menyesap _blue moon_ –nya sebelum tersenyum gamang seraya menatap tepat ke arahnya, " – dan tidak ada yang mengerti kemalangan apa yang bisa saja terjadi di antara tawa yang terlihat."

"Karena setiap orang memiliki rahasianya sendiri untuk tidak dibagi kepada orang lain." Tambahnya cepat.

Dan sejak malam itu ia tahu, mungkin mereka bisa menjadi teman yang baik untuk saling berbagi cerita.

.

.

.

Di pertemuan mereka yang lain, ia baru tahu bahwa laki-laki itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Yesung."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum miring, menyesap sisa _wine_ di gelasnya.

"Nama yang indah, jadi kau bisa bernyanyi?"

"Hanya sekedar hobi."

Muse terlihat lenggang mengingat pukul dua dini hari sudah lewat sejak dua jam yang lalu. Menyisakan para pekerja yang membersihkan lantai dan meja. Kyuhyun adalah pengunjung terakhir yang tersisa di bar yang sudah tutup tersebut. Yesung berdalih bahwa Kyuhyun adalah teman lama yang mampir untuk mengobrol, namun Yesung tahu kebohongannya sudah terlihat jelas ketika sang pemilik bar, Heechul, hanya terkekeh kecil dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Membisikan kalimat yang membuatnya malu, "Tangkapan yang bagus Yesungie."

Ia dengan sigap kembali menuangkan cairan merah itu ke dalam gelas saat melihat kedua gelas mereka kosong. Mendesah senang ketika campuran aroma _cassis d_ an _black currant_ tercium saat ia memutar-mutar gelas _wine_ di tangannya.

"Dan aku tidak menyangka kita berdua memiliki ketertarikan yang sama terhadap _wine."_

Ia mengangguk, tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku apa w _ine_ pertamamu?" Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan sepasang cokelat cerah itu melembut.

" _Champagne._ Bahkan aku masih ingat dengan jelas nama di label w _ine_ itu, _Krug 1998 Clos du Mesnil Chardonay."_ Kyuhyun berkata, sorot matanya berbinar seolah kenangan lama itu membuatnya mengenang masa lalu yang bahagia.

"Umurku baru tiga belas tahun ketika cairan putih itu mengalir di lidahku yang sensitiv. Kau tahu, rasanya seperti sebotol _wine_ mampu membuat dunianya sendiri, begitu unik dan istimewa, entahlah, namun bukankah _champagne_ itu sendiri sudah istimewa?"

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" Ia balik bertanya, melihat ketika Kyuhyun menjilat ujung bibirnya, kebiasaan laki-laki itu setelah menyesap w _ine_ dari gelas.

"Karena _champagne_ hanya bisa dihasilkan di Champagne, kupikir peraturan ketat tentang pemberian label itu membuatnya tampak istimewa, seperti sesuatu yang berharga."

"Walaupun pada kenyataannya beberapa negara tetap memproduksinya secara ilegal? Bukankah itu membuat nilai _champagne_ sedikit berkurang?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, mengangguk setuju, "Kau benar. Terkadang kita terlalu terikat dengan kata istimewa, percaya pada sesuatu yang belum tentu akan terus seperti itu. Seolah menggantungkan harapan pada hal yang selalu berubah. Tidak ada yang tetap di dunia ini. Semua hal tidak pernah berhenti di suatu tempat tanpa mengikuti dinamika yang ada. Seperti _champagne_ yang istimewa. Terkadang untuk beberapa alasan, keistimewaan itu akan menghilang bersama waktu dan keadaan. Bukankah begitu, Yesung- _ssi_?"

Ia mengedikan bahu, tersenyum kecil seraya meminum sisa w _ine_ di gelasnya, "Jadi, apakah _champagne_ juga merupakan _wine_ favoritmu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, menopang kepala dengan tangan kirinya, sepasang mata itu menatap tepat ke arahnya, membuat perutnya melilit. Dan mungkin, jika ia sedang tidak duduk di kursi sekarang ini, ia bisa memastikan bahwa ia akan jatuh terduduk karena kakinya yang terasa begitu lemas – tatapan laki-laki itu selalu bisa membuat semua organ di tubuhnya tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik.

"Sayangnya _champagne_ bukan favoritku,"

"Oh, lalu apa _wine_ favoritmu?"

Kyuhyun melirik botol _wine_ di atas meja, menunjuknya dengan dagu, " _Cabernet Sauvignon,_ dan anggur dari Napa Valley adalah favoritku, aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengeluarkan anggur in – hey, apakah ada yang lucu di sini?" Kyuhyun melirik ke arahnya, dahinya berkerut lucu.

"Apakah aku bisa menyebutnya takdir?" ia bertanya saat tawanya sudah terkendali.

"Takdir?"

"Kau tahu, _wine_ favoritku juga _Cabernet Sauvigno,_ dan Napa Valley? Kupikir tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonanya."

Kali ini laki-laki itu tertawa, "Kau benar, takdir."

Untuk sesaat tidak ada lagi yang berbicara, membiarkan denting gelas menjadi pengisi keheningan. Beberapa pekerja yang bertugas membersihkan sudah pergi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, mungkin berpindah ke bagian belakang, samar-samar suara mereka masih terdengar.

Ia kembali menuangkan w _ine,_ entah gelas ke berapa yang saat ini ia pegang, bibirnya baru saja akan menyentuh ujung gelas ketika suara Kyuhyun kembali mengalun, "Jadi, sekarang giliranmu menceritakan pengalaman pertamamu dengan _wine."_

Ia tertegun, ketakutan aneh menjalar hingga ujung jemari, pertahanan dirinya melarang untuk tidak mengatakan apapun, sedangkan dirinya yang lain mencemooh tentang cepat atau lambat laki-laki itu juga akan tahu – bahwa ia terlalu tidak berharga untuk dikenal laki-laki seperti Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ceritanya panjang, Kyuhyun- _ssi – "_

"Kupikir aku masih punya banyak waktu hingga matahari terbit untuk mendengar ceritamu." Potong Kyuhyun cepat.

Ia tersenyum masam, " – dan kupikir kau tidak akan senang mendengar ceritaku."

Bertahun-tahun lalu sebelum bekerja sebagai seorang bartender di Muse, Ia tinggal bersama seseorang bernama Choi Siwon. Laki-laki itu bukan kerabat, teman ataupun kekasihnya. Ia pertama kali bertemu dengan laki-laki itu saat ia masih bekerja di sebuah bar di pinggir kota, bukan sebagai bartender ataupun pelayan. Siwon menawarinya sejumlah uang yang bahkan tidak bisa ia hitung dengan jemarinya untuk membuatnya tinggal bersama laki-laki itu. Ia tidak berpikir panjang, langsung menerima tawaran itu mengingat menjual diri bukan sesuatu yang asing.

Mereka tinggal bersama selama setahun di sebuah villa mewah milik laki-laki itu, dan di sana lah ia jatuh cinta pada _wine._ Di bagian belakang bangunan terdapat sebuah w _ine cellar_ yang menyimpan beratus-ratus botol _wine._ Ia selalu datang ke sana, menenangkan diri atau apapun itu ketika pikirannya sedang kalut, seolah melakukan pengakuan dosa di tempat di mana tidak ada orang yang melihatnya.

Dan _Vinho do Porto_ adalah w _ine_ pertama yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Yesung pikir setelah apa yang ia ceritakan pada Kyuhyun, laki-laki itu tidak akan mau menemuinya lagi. Perbedaan di antara mereka terlalu kontras, dan ia takut bahwa Kyuhyun akan memandangnya dengan cara yang berbeda.

Karena ia terlalu tidak berharga.

Namun ketakutan yang ia pikirkan nyatanya tidak terjadi. Beberapa hari kemudian laki-laki itu kembali datang. Sepasang kaki panjangnya dibalut _skiny jeans_ berwarna hitam legam, dan dia mengenakan baju polo putih yang di tumpuk dengan _sweater_ biru tua. Cho Kyuhyun datang ke arahnya dengan sebuah senyum kecil yang ia sukai, bertingkah seolah tidak ada cerita memuakan yang terungkap berhari-hari lalu.

" _Martini, please."_

Suara itu terdengar tenang seperti biasa saat memesan segelas c _ocktail._ Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum senang, seakan kekhawatirannya menguap begitu saja. Aroma menyengat tercium saat ia mencampurkan _gin_ dan _vermouth,_ buah zaitun terlihat begitu jelas di dalam cairan berwarna putih itu.

Seolah menunggu waktu yang tepat, Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun selama dua jam. Membiarkannya bekerja, berdiam diri di kursi tinggi, menyesap minumannya, dan sesekali menganggukan kepala mengikuti dentuman musik yang memekakan telinga.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tiga pagi ketika Kyuhyun akhirnya bersuara, hanya tersisa beberapa pengunjung di sudut yang tidak terlihat.

"Jauh lebih baik?"

"Apa?" Ia mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Terakhir kali kita bertemu – kau terlihat pucat."

Ia tersenyum kecut, "Siapapun akan terlihat pucat jika menceritakan masa lalu kelam seperti itu, Kyuhyun- _ssi."_

 _Dan aku takut, kau akan memandangku dengan cara yang berbeda setelah mendengar cerita itu,_ pikirnya.

Ia tidak yakin, namun sepertinya ia menyuarakan pikirannya saat Kyuhyun menjawab cepat, "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak."

"Kau tahu Yesung _-ssi,_ setiap orang melakukan kesalahan. Setiap orang memiliki masa lalu yang ingin mereka sembunyikan." Kyuhyun berkata setelah keheningan aneh yang menyelubungi mereka.

Ia yang semula memainkan jemari di atas meja mendongak, sepasang mata miliknya bertemu dengan milik Kyuhyun yang menatapnya – hangat.

"Aku bukan orang suci, dan begitu juga dengan kau _._ Setiap orang memiliki kesalahan, Yesung- _ssi_. Bahkan, kau tidak akan tahu kesalahan seperti apa yang telah aku perbuat."

Dan Kyuhyun tersenyum, seolah menyiratkan bahwa – mereka akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Setiap luka pasti akan menjadi sebuah kenangan. Seberapa parah pun luka tersebut, suatu saat – entah berapa lama, luka itu akan sembuh dan mengering.

"Karena setiap hal tercipta untuk menjadi sebuah kenangan suatu hari nanti."

"Lalu apa kau pikir perasaan manusia juga akan menjadi sebuah kenangan? Menjadi sesuatu yang usang dan menunggu untuk ditemukan kembali suatu saat nanti?"

Ia dan Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari _Muse,_ kaki mereka baru saja menginjak anak tangga paling atas untuk menuju pintu keluar ketika Kyuhyun menjawab dengan suara merdunya seperti biasa.

"Tidak, menurutku perasaan manusia tidak akan menjadi sebuah kenangan. Itu hanya akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang – berbeda."

"Maksudmu, seperti bertransformasi?"

Ia mendengar kekehan kecil laki-laki itu, merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit di bawah mantelnya yang tebal saat mereka sudah berjalan di trotoar yang sepi. Siluet beberapa orang terlihat samar di kejauhan, lampu-lampu jalan yang temaram membuat penglihatannya begitu terbatas.

"Kau lucu." Baiklah, ia menganggap itu sebagai sebuah pujian kecil.

"Apakah kita bisa menyamakannya dengan air?" Kyuhyun bergumam kecil

"Air?"

"Bukankah air selalu berubah-ubah bentuk sesuai dengan keadaan di sekitarnya? Seperti suhu yang akan mengubah wujudnya. Kupikir perasaan manusia juga seperti itu. Hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya akan memperngaruhi perubahan itu sendiri. Menjadi bentuk yang lain."

Suara televisi yang dinyalakan keras-keras terdengar ketika mereka melewati sebuah bangunan _flat_ tiga lantai. Lampu terang yang menyorot dari dalam keluar melalui celah pintu depan yang tidak tertutup rapat.

"Seperti cinta yang berubah menjadi kebencian?"

Dahi laki-laki itu berkerut, "Dari sekian banyak hal, aku tidak menyangka kau akan menyebutkan contoh yang ini."

"Namun bukankah itu juga contoh yang tepat? Terkadang ketika kau mencintai seseorang, perasaan itu akan berubah suatu saat nanti saat suatu hal yang menyakitkan terjadi. Dan pada akhirnya cinta hanya akan menjadi sebuah luka, tersingkirkan dan terlupakan."

Kyuhyun terdiam, pandangannya menerawang ke arah jalanan di hadapan mereka seakan laki-laki itu tengah berpikir tentang jawaban yang tepat. Angin kembali berhembus pelan, menggelitik wajahnya yang telanjang.

"Walaupun begitu, aku tetap meyakini bahwa perasaan manusia tidak akan pernah menjadi kenangan, Yesung- _ssi_. Tidak akan pernah," Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti, membuatnya berbalik dan menemukan sebuah tatapan sendu yang ditujukan kepadanya, "begitu juga dengan cinta, karena menurutku cinta sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah menjadi suatu hal yang ditinggalkan dan menjadi kenangan usang."

Dan ia tidak memiliki balasan yang tepat untuk pernyataan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun saat itu.

.

.

.

"Apa kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Tentu saja." Kyuhyun menjawab pelan, tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Hari itu hujan turun begitu deras di luar, tempiasnya membasahi beranda-beranda di pinggir jalan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Ia bertemu Kyuhyun di luar bar, memilih sebuah kedai kopi kecil di pinggir kota. Duduk di sebuah meja kayu di seberang _counter,_ memandang rinai hujan dengan dua cangkir yang membisu.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya, sepasang mata indah itu menatapnya hangat.

"Seperti sebuah – takdir."

"Apa?"

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ketika kau menemukan orang itu, kau seperti menemukan potongan dari hidupmu yang telah lama menghilang, seperti sebuah _puzzle_ untuk melengkapi potongan kecil hatimu," ujar Kyuhyun, suaranya yang mengalun terdengar begitu indah mengalahkan gemuruh hujan, "dan ketika tatapanmu bertemu, rasanya seperti bukan lagi gaya gravitasi yang menahanmu di sana, seolah pusat semestamu berubah."

Ia tertawa kecil, "Kau terdengar seperti pujangga, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau – berlebihan."

Kyuhyun menatapnya tidak setuju, "Benarkah?"

"Ya," ia menghela napas kecil, membuang pandangan ke rinai hujan yang terlihat seperti kabut tebal di hari yang dingin, "apakah hal-hal seperti itu benar-benar ada?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Cinta – apa kau pikir kata itu, perasaan itu benar-benar ada?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir bahwa itu tidak nyata?"

"Bukankah cinta hanya seperti sebuah ilusi? Kupikir perasaan yang begitu mendalam seperti itu tidak ada. Keterikatan pada seseorang."

Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, mengikuti jejaknya mengamati hujan yang tidak juga berhenti.

"Perasaan manusia terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan, namun aku percaya bahwa hal-hal seperti itu memang ada. Tentang cinta, perasaan yang mendalam dan keterikatan."

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Kyuhyun kembali bersuara, ekspresi wajahnya melembut seolah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan membuatnya merasa damai.

Jadi, apakah ia pernah jatuh cinta? Ia tersenyum masam, ia menemukan jawabannya ketika tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Menurutmu, apakah orang sepertiku pernah jatuh cinta?"

Senyum laki-laki itu tersungging, getaran aneh menjalar hingga ujung jemarinya ketika tatapan Kyuhyun seolah menelanjanginya.

"Tentu saja. Setiap orang pernah jatuh cinta."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

Ia menghela napas panjang, menautkan jemarinya sendiri seakan hal itu akan mampu membuatnya untuk bertahan.

"Kalau begitu kau salah, tidak ada cinta untuk orang sepertiku, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Tidak, kau yang salah," sahut Kyuhyun, laki-laki itu menatapnya dalam, tanpa sadar membuat napasnya tercekat, "ada cinta untuk orang sepertimu, hanya saja hal itu tergantung apakah kau mau mengakuinya atau tidak."

.

.

.

Ia ingin percaya bahwa memang ada cinta untuk orang sepertinya. Namun, ketika sebuah kenyataan disodorkan di depannya seperti ini. Ia mulai sedikit ragu apakah benar-benar ada sebuah cinta untuknya.

 _Muse_ sudah tutup sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Hanya ia dan Kyuhyun yang tersisa, menempati sebuah sofa berwarna merah tua di sudut bar. Dan laki-laki itu bercerita tentang sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia ketahui.

Cho Kyuhyun sudah menikah.

Ada nyeri di dadanya saat ia mengetahui hal ini. Laki-laki itu berkata bahwa cincin yang melingkar di jarinya bukan hanya sekedar aksesoris belaka, melainkan sebuah tanda yang mengikatnya pada seseorang.

"Apakah dia cantik?"

"Apa?"

"Isterimu,"

"Dia wanita yang cantik."

Mengabaikan sebuah retakan kecil di hatinya yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti, ia berkata, "Pasti kau begitu mencintainya."

"Andaikan saja seperti itu, namun sayang, aku tidak bisa mencintainya hingga saat ini."

Ia terkejut, menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kami dipaksa menikah." Laki-laki itu tersenyum getir, "dua perusahaan harus disatukan dengan sebuah pernikahan."

Jadi, hal-hal seperti tidak hanya ada di drama-drama televisi, pikirnya.

"Dan saat ini aku merasa bersalah karena aku tidak bisa membalas cintanya."

"Dia mencintaimu?" bisiknya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menoleh ke arahnya, dan berkata, "Dan aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang, menghabiskan sisa malamku dengan orang tersebut ketika isteriku menunggu di rumah dengan hati gelisah."

"Cho Kyuhyun..."

Detik itu juga, ia lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas dengan benar. Karena ia sadar, bahwa ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam.

Dan setelah itu pertemuan mereka berlanjut. Berkelit bahwa mereka hanya sekedar teman mengobrol setelah hari yang begitu panjang, padahal sesuatu sedang berkecamuk di hati mereka bahkan ketika hanya ujung jemari mereka yang bersentuhan.

Sesuatu yang sulit untuk dideskripsikan.

.

* * *

.

Yesung kembali dengan membawa pembuka _wine_ dan dua gelas berkepala bundar yang terlihat berkilauan di tangannya. Ia melihat Kyuhyun baru saja memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku dengan wajah yang berbinar cerah.

"Ada berita bagus? Kau terlihat gembira." Ia berkata seraya menyimpan gelas di atas meja, mendudukan kembali dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

"Perusahaan Italia itu, yang kutemui di Lazio, setuju dengan tawaran kami untuk bekerja sama."

"Itu terdengar bagus."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, senyuman masih tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya. Dengan cekatan laki-laki itu meraih botol _wine,_ membuka tutup botol dan membiarkannya terbuka untuk beberapa saat sebelum menuangkan cairan berwarna merah tua itu ke dalam gelas.

Aroma yang kuat tercium saat ia mengangkat leher gelas, dan ia mendesah senang saat cairan itu mengalir di rongga mulutnya.

"Ini sempurna," ia bergumam.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada suara di antara mereka, hanya dentingan gelas yang terdengar. Menikmati aroma _cherry, plum_ dan _oak_ yang tercampur begitu sempurna. Menikmati setiap tetes w _ine_ yang berharga. Entah gelas ke berapa yang sudah berada di tangan mereka ketika pada akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali bersuara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Muse terlihat benar-benar sepi hari ini?"

Ia tertawa, sepi atau lebih tepatnya kosong. "Apa kau lupa hari ini tanggal berapa?"

Laki-laki itu tampak berpikir sebelum wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa ia mengingat sesuatu. Hari ini tepat tanggal 22 di bulan ke sepuluh. Heechul selalu menutup bar saat tanggal 22 di setiap bulannya karena ia akan menghabiskan waktunya di rumah bersama suaminya. Itu tanggal yang begitu berharga untuk seorang Kim Heechul, tanggal dimana ia memutuskan untuk menikah dengan laki-laki bernama Park Jungsoo.

Tanpa sadar ia tertawa sinis, membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala seraya mengerutkan dahi, "Apakah ada yang terlewatkan olehku?"

"Aku masih tidak bisa habis pikir, kenapa orang-orang begitu mendambakan cinta?" Ia balas bertanya.

Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak setuju, "Apa salahnya dengan itu?"

"Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa cinta yang kita tahu terlalu individual? Ketika kau memutuskan untuk mencintai seseorang, perasaan mendalam akan muncul dan ketertarikan itu tanpa sadar akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya? Bukankah cinta seperti itu terlihat begitu egois?"

"Kau mencibirku?"

"Huh?"

Kyuhyun meletakan gelasnya, memutar kursi agar benar-benar berhadapan dengannya, tatapan laki-laki itu begitu dalam hingga ia merasa ditelanjangi, seakan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya bisa terbaca dengan jelas oleh Kyuhyun.

"Karena cintaku begitu individual dan egois. Aku memutuskan untuk mencintai seseorang ketika keadaanku tidak mengijinkannya sama sekali."

Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun ketika tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh sisi wajahnya, turun ke leher, bahu dan berkahir di lengan tangannya. Hatinya bergetar, jantungnya berdetak begitu nyaring hingga ia bisa mendengarnya sendiri di gendang telinga. Darahnya berdesir dan ada gairah asing yang menginvasi tubuhnya saat ini.

Seketika perkataan Kyuhyun kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

" _Ada cinta untuk orang sepertimu, hanya saja hal itu tergantung kau mau mengakuinya atau tidak."_

" _Aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang, menghabiskan sisa malamku dengan orang tersebut ketika isteriku menunggu di rumah dengan hati gelisah."_

Jadi benarkah ada cinta untuknya? Bisakah ia juga merasa bahagia dan merasa dibutuhkan?

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya tanpa sadar ketika tubuh Kyuhyun condong ke depan, membuat jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat. Ia dapat merasakan napas hangat laki-laki itu yang menggelitik wajahnya, sentuhan lembut di tengkuknya dan aroma Kyuhyun yang begitu memabukan, jauh lebih memabukan dari sebotol w _ine_ paling mahal sekalipun.

Namun gerakannya terhenti saat tiba-tiba suara dering ponsel yang begitu nyaring, membuat keduanya tersentak. Kyuhyun berdeham kecil, merogoh ponsel di sakunya. Dari sudut mata, ia dapat melihat sebuah nama yang tidak ingin ia lihat tertera di layar. Ia juga dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat ragu.

Beberapa detik yang terasa begitu panjang, segala pikiran berkecamuk di otaknya saat ini. Perasaannya yang begitu membuncah membuat dadanya terasa akan meledak.

 _Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali,_ pikirnya. Dan dengan seluruh keberanian yang ia miliki, ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun cepat sebelum laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk menjawab telepon. Menariknya begitu kuat dan membuat laki-laki itu menatap tepat ke arahnya.

"Kyu, bisakah aku bersikap egois untuk kali ini?" napasnya tersendat, seolah ia baru saja berlari beratus-ratus meter jauhnya. "Jika aku memintamu untuk tetap tinggal, apalah kau tidak akan pergi?"

Kyuhyun membisu, ekspresi laki-laki itu tidak terbaca. Ia mulai merasa takut, tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Genggaman tangannya mulai mengendur saat ia berbisik dengan suara lirih.

"Untuk malam ini saja, bisakah kita bertingkah bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja? Untuk malam ini saja, tunjukan padaku bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan perasaan bernama – cinta."

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia berada dalam pelukan Cho Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu menciumnya. Menyampaikan segala hal yang tidak terucap. Dan ia membiarkan Kyuhyun merengkuhnya begitu dalam, membawanya pada malam panjang yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan sepanjang hidupnya.

"Untuk malam ini saja, ijinkan aku untuk mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku, Kim Yesung."

* * *

" _Accept what life offers you and try to drink from every cup. All wines should be tasted; some should only be sipped, but with others, drink the whole bottle."  
― __Paulo Coelho_ _,_ _Brida_

* * *

 _ **Playlist : Waltz In C Minor (Only For Piano) – Yiruma**_

 _ **Lost in You - Westlife**_


End file.
